


Life Lines

by miraclesandmishaps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holyhead Harpies, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Draco Malfoy, i apparently only write when im drunk, through magic anything is possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclesandmishaps/pseuds/miraclesandmishaps
Summary: A baby is left on Harry and Ginny doorstep right when their relationship is falling apart. Harry chooses to keep it and fix up Grimmauld Place into a safe home. With the help of Draco Malfoy of course.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 322





	Life Lines

**Author's Note:**

> The tags kind of spoil the plot twists and stuff but I want to be upfront about the content. Mpreg is NOT my usual style at all but I got this idea while very drunk and wrote it. There was no stopping me, really. Anywho, the Mpreg is very much only implied and then confirmed so if you'd like to give it a shot, its not the main theme of the fic AT ALL.

Harry stood to answer the quiet knocking that echoed through the whole apartment. Running a hand through his hair and gathering himself, he starts the walk through the hall. Pausing at the door he takes one last breath preparing himself for the inevitable recognition and rejection that always leaves him sour. The last thing he needs after another fight with Ginny. When he opens the door to an empty hallway he feels an odd mixture of relief and annoyance that has him pressing his teeth together with a harsh clack. He checks down the empty halls in both directions before sighing and making to close the door. A garbled whine has him stopping and kneeling. A small basket with an envelope tucked into the fabric sits on his doorstep. His face pales and his heart leaps to his throat. A baby. A newborn baby lay idly in the throws of fabric wrapped gently around its body. Harry's mind flashes through several briefly debilitating thoughts that this mirrors his own childhood far to accurately. He reads the card "Ginevra Weasley" written in a beautiful sprawling script. Harry's breath leaves him in one long exhale. 

"GINNY!" Harry shoots up from the ground. "DID YOU SERIOUSLY ADOPT A BABY AFTER WE HAD AN ARGUMENT ABOUT NOT BEING READY!" 

He hears her footsteps and recognizes them as angry. That gets his blood boiling. 

"I already told you, Ginny. I'm not ready yet to do something like this. I don't think its the right choice for us yet. You're never home and you're never even in-" 

"I know, Harry. Do you really think I would be stupid enough to do something so reckless when were on the cusp of a breakup?" Ginny crosses her arms defiantly.

"A breakup?" Harry's brain trips over itself. 

"Don't tell me you're not noticing how we don't have any good days anymore, Harry." 

"Okay we can talk about that in a second, right now I'd like to address the baby in our hallway with your name on it." Harry cards a hand through his hair, his fingers catching on the knots that always seem to form in the fringe. 

"Don't be daft, Harry." Ginny rolls her eyes and leans around Harry, her eyes bugging as she spots the basket. "Oh god!" 

She leans down then shoots back up.

"You're being serious." She sees the card and takes it. "Ginevra Weasley...Oh god what is this, what's happening." 

"I was hoping you'd tell me." Harry turns and picks up the basket gently. He turns back to Ginny who begins reading. 

"Hello Ginevra,

I want to apologize firstly for the surprise but the truth is I had a baby that I can't take care of. I don't have the money, the space, the support. It's just me and I can't do it on my own. But you… you have a big family and money and a roof and….so much that I can't give them. They aren't named and….I didn't let anyone tell me anything about the baby. It had to be a clean break or I'd never be able to let go. It's so important to me that this baby gets a good life and that they are raised well. Better than I was. I cant taint this baby with my past or I'll never forgive myself. Please please please keep them and love them and don't ever let them know that they aren't yours. Because if it ever found out who I was….it'd hate itself. I know you guys will do right by them….and that Harry will learn to love them. After all, he should see some of himself in them. If you choose to not keep them...I understand. This is a burden I’ve thrusted on to you guys with no warning. I considered an orphanage myself but ultimately I couldn't get the image of the situation being the choice between raising a Harry Potter or a Tom Riddle. And I chose Harry, I always will. 

-I'm sorry

ps. I've included all my money. It's beneath the baby. I'm sorry it's not much. " 

"Jesus Christ. Were we actually just given a newborn fucking baby?" Harry breathes in disbelief, his finger runs circles along the baby's tiny rosy cheek as it begins snoozing. 

"Oh my god….Oh my god….Oh my god." Ginny bends over with her hands on her knees, heaving for breath. "I was gonna leave. Harry I'm packed up, I was going to leave tonight. I hate it here, all we do is fight and cry and yell." 

"Ginny, you can't mean that." Harry looks at her, and sees the seriousness in her eyes, the sadness. 

"Harry we can't keep this baby, it won't fix our relationship, just like we discussed. We aren't the same people. I...I..I have my harpies career! I just signed the four year contract! I'll be out of the country for months! You can't keep this baby!" 

Harry knew objectively that she was right. He didn't know the first thing about raising a baby, he himself had a shit childhood. But having this baby in his arms felt right in a way he couldn't explain. 

“Harry, I'm still leaving. I won't stay even if you choose to keep this baby.” Ginny whispers through her tears. Harry feels his own eyes fill up too. He hasn't been happy here for a while. The empty apartment while Ginny’s away only to fight and cry when she's around. 

Harry nods softly. It still hurts to hear it, even if he’d been expecting this for a while. He pries his eyes from the sleeping baby to Ginny who is rereading the note. 

“Maybe we can track down the mother.” Ginny wipes under her eyes. “ It seems like maybe she was on the side of the death eaters or something.” 

Harry finds himself shaking his head. “No, I won't do that to her. It obviously took a lot of strength to give the baby up.”

“Harry, you can’t be serious. You don’t know what you’re doing. This is a whole nother living thing, don’t be stupid.” Ginny drops her hands to her sides, the note crumpling slightly. 

Harry uses his foot to shut the door behind him. 

“ I’m okay with you leaving, I want you to be happy. I can talk to Molly. She’ll help. Obviously the mother doesn’t see herself being fit enough to raise this baby, Ginny. I have money, support, a home. I can make this work.” Harry feels confident in himself, he at least has a blueprint of how not to treat a child and that has to count for something. 

“Harry...you’re being serious?” Ginny shakes her head in disbelief. “ Where will it go? There's no room here.”

Harry thinks for a moment. “ Your name is the name on the lease, you can have the apartment. I'll go back to Grimmauld.” 

“Harry that house is a death trap!” Ginny turns around, throwing a hand to her forehead. 

“Molly will be more than happy to watch the baby while I fix it up. How hard can it be?” Harry is nodding and forming plans already. “I’ll stay at the burrow tonight, so Molly can help.” 

Ginny nods softly. “ I know there's no point in trying to change your mind. Mums definitely the best bet.”

“I have far less stuff anyway.” Harry hates that he doesn't feel as hurt as he expected. They'd been dating for 2 years now and it doesn't even feel like a break up. 

“I'll help you pack.” Ginny says quietly, walking toward their room. Harry sends his Patronus to the burrow to warn them of his arrival with some shocking news, then helps Ginny with casting his sickeningly few possessions into boxes that they shrink and lighten before Harry tucks them into his pockets. He will never get over the marvel of what magic is capable of. It takes less than 20 minutes for him to be ready to go. Ginny gives him an awkward wave from the hallway as he stands in the fireplace with a fistful of floo powder. He casts one last look around the room while his heart pangs with an emptiness that makes his throat dry. 

“The burrow.” He announces, letting the floo powder drop. 

He’s barely gotten his bearings before Molly and Arthur are crowding him. 

“Darling, what's the news?” Molly says, grabbing his hand to steady him. 

“Well the news is this.” Harry hands her the basket. 

“Harry!” Molly gasps harshly.

“It was left on our doorstep with this note.” Harry hands the note to Arthur who reads it as Molly studies the baby. “Horrible timing seeing as Ginny and I broke up right after we found it.” 

“Oh dear, are you doing okay?” Molly asks, squeezing him into a side hug. 

“Yeah, I'm surprisingly okay with it. I don't think either of us has been very happy for a while.” Harry sighs and pulls at his fringe. 

“And… you’re keeping it?” Arthur asks gently, looking between Molly and Harry. Molly purses her lips in distaste at the question but looks nervously at Harry as they wait for the answer.

“I think I’d like to, yeah.” Harry looks at them both.

“While you know you're welcome to stay here, do you have a plan?” Molly asks gently.

“ I was hoping to stay here while I fix up Grimmauld. I don't know what I'm doing…. at all” Harry admits with a slight smile. “ I was hoping to learn from the best. Molly?”

Molly looks taken aback, a teary smile on her lips. “Of course, love.”

Molly bustles toward the kitchen with the baby. Arthur waits for Molly to be out of ear shot then leans over toward Harry.

“Would you like me to try and find the Mother, Harry?” Arthur asks, holding the note up.

“I don't think so, sir. It seems she had a hard enough time letting go, I don't want to make it worse.” Harry admits. Arthur nods and tucks the note into the basket Molly left behind. 

“Got anything needing unpacked or moved or anything, my boy?” Arthur asks.

“Honestly it's all fit in my pockets, so I don't think so.” Harry pats at his pockets.

“Well in that case, you’d better go learn how to be a dad, Harry.” Arthur smiles happily, nodding toward the kitchen where they can hear Molly cooing happily at the baby. 

Harry walks up behind Molly who turns to him with a smile. 

“I know I’ve done this a million times before but thank you for this, Harry.” Molly purses her lips briefly. “ With everyone out of the house it's been quiet, and a bit lonely.” 

“Who else would I ask, honestly.” Harry says

“It’s a girl.” Molly says with a bright smile. “Have you thought of a name?” 

Harry's heart patters in his chest. A baby girl.

“Oh my god, this is really happening.” Harry puts a hand to his chest where his heart feels like it's trying to leap from his ribcage. “ A baby girl.” 

Molly beams at him, no doubt remembering the pride and joy of her own babies. 

“Lily. Definitely Lily. Maybe Lily Jean? After Hermione?” Harry says. “Oh god, Ron and Hermione. I need to tell them!” 

“Breathe, love. This is as new to you as it'll be to them.” Molly rocks gently with the baby in her arms. 

“They'd be the first people I want to tell, though.” Harry casts his Patronus, sending them a brief message asking them to meet him at the burrow if they are available. To know one's surprise they fall through the floo almost instantly. 

“What's wrong Harry, is everything okay?” Ron asks, turning around in a circle to survey the room.

“ I think you’d better sit for this.” He says, pulling at his fringe. They nod and sit on the long couch in the den.

“What is it Harry?” Hermione asks.

“ Well… there's really no other way to say it so I’m just gonna come out with it.” Harry says, sighing. 

“ I knew it, your gay.” Ron says beaming. Harrys jaw drops and his cheeks flame up hotly. Hermione smacks his shoulder. 

“ Let him say it on his own time, Ron, honestly.” Hermione looks cross at him then turns to Harry, “ We’re proud of you Harry. And we love you.”

“No! No, I'm not gay, guys.” Harry says defensively, “That's not the news at all! Gin and I broke up and well…I have a baby now.” 

Hermione looks around in confusion. “You have a baby now?” 

“Yeah I'm not explaining it well but someone left a baby at our doorstep. And you guys know how we have been arguing for a while about exactly that… a baby.” 

“I thought you weren't ready for a baby.” Ron asks, craning his neck around the room trying to spot the baby. 

“ I know I know. I think maybe...it was just Ginny...It felt like she only wanted to have a baby to keep us together… but neither of us was happy together...I didn't want to raise a baby in that.” Harry rings his hands tightly together. “We broke up right after I found the baby...It felt like maybe destiny. Like fate knew I did want a baby….just not with Ginny. No offense of course.” 

“So you really have a baby?” Hermione asks standing up, clapping once. “ I wanna see!” 

“Ooooo me too!” Ron rubs his hands together in excitement. 

Harry goes to the kitchen and walks back to the couch with the baby, Molly following closely behind. 

“Oh Merlin! That's really a baby, Harry!” Ron exclaims in a baby voice. Harry gently hands the baby to Hermione who coos softly. 

“Oh my god, Harry.” Hermione says softly with tears forming in her eyes. “So precious.”

“It's a baby girl.” Harry says, beaming at his friends' support. “ I was thinking of Lily Jean, after my mum and you, Hermione.” 

“Harry, oh my god, I’m gonna cry.” Hermione hands the baby to Ron who's beaming brightly. She wipes at her eyes then hugs Harry tightly. “I love it. If you need anything you let us know, okay?”

Harry nods into her neck and shakes with the shuddering sobs that rack through his body. “ Sorry, this is all catching up with me.” 

“It's okay, Harry. This is a lot happening very fast.” Hermione pats his back in the way she knows grounds him.

“What if I fuck it up, ‘Mione?” He whispers in her ear. 

“You have all of us to help, don't be daft.” She continues patting softly.

Harry steps back and pulls the note out of his pocket.

“This was the note that the mom left with her.” Harry says handing it to Hermione who reads it out loud. 

“ Yeah okay. No wonder you couldn’t say no!” Ron says from the couch where he's gently rocking his arms side to side.

“Right?” Harry says. “ Petunia used to tell me about how I was left in a basket on their doorstep. I couldn't say no, especially after reading the bit about Tom Riddle.” 

“I don't want to add to your stress, Harry. But, do you have a plan?” Hermione asks, joining Ron on the couch. 

Harry smiles up at Molly. “I'm hoping to fix up Grimmauld Place.” 

“On your own? There's some very old magic there, Harry. It might be best to find someone with some experience with stuff like that.” Hermione replies

“I didn't really think that far ahead.” Harry sighs and sits in the arm chair across from the couch. “You run into anyone like that while working at the ministry?” 

“Well...not really but I did while working at Gringotts after the war.” Hermione looks to her lap. “But you're not gonna like it.” 

“Hermione...beggars can't be choosers.” Harry sits forward.

“Well…..it's Malfoy. But I don't even know if he’s still doing that, it's been a year and some odd months since he was working with Gringotts to fix vaults in exchange for the funds to fix Malfoy Manor.” Hermione rubs at her jaw uncomfortably.

“Oh.” Harry's mind unhelpfully supplies the memories of their encounter from a while back. He lets the memory of Malfoys skin on his lips, skitter over his brain for a moment before banishing it to his brain vault. His cheeks are hot and he briefly remembers Ron's comment on thinking he was gay before banishing that too. “Of all people…”

“I know… but to be fair, his work was excellent, and he apologized to me, several times really.” Hermione says defensively.

“Hermione, Harry has a baby to think about now, do we trust Malfoy to not do something malicious?” Ron asks, his brow knit together tightly.

“I trust him.” Hermione says confidently.

Harry doesn't know how to explain to them that the reason he is hesitant is not the reason they think he's hesitant. So after a moment of pause he nods softly. 

“I’ll try and get a hold of him, but I don't think I’ll tell him about Lily. To be safe.” Harry says nodding

“I don't know, I think if he knew about Lily he would be extra careful.” Hermione rubs at her jaw again. Harry feels his heart warm at the thought that Malfoy has a sweet spot for kids. 

“You think so?” Harry asks, hoping his voice doesn't sound weird. He’s not ready for that conversation. He probably won't ever be.

“I do.” Hermione nods. 

“Okay, well...it's nice to have a place to start.” Harrys says rubbing his hands together.

“ I think we ought to let the baby sleep now, it's half past ten.” Molly announces, coming back from the kitchen. “Harry, you should stay close, she’ll most likely wake up in a few hours, hungry or dirty. We don't know when the last time she ate was so it could be either...or both.”

Harry nods and stands when Hermione and Ron do. They hug him tightly one by one then walk toward the floo together. Ron turns back and smiles at him.

“I want to say I'm proud of you. This is a pretty big decision but you seem to be sure and excited about it. I love you, Harry. If you need anything, and I mean anything. You let us know, alright?” He hugs Harry tightly then steps into the floo. Hermione hugs him too.

“She's lovely, Harry. Thank you for giving her my name.” She mumbles into his neck, then enters the floo with Ron. They disappear in a quiet flurry of green flames and Harry turns toward Molly.

“I really am sorry about Ginny, love.” Molly smiles at him, making his heart ache again. “ I think we’ve glossed pretty heavily over that with the news of Lily and all.” 

Harry nods softly then smiles down at the bundle of blankets that is now his daughter. 

“Lets get some rest then, yeah?” He says aloud to her. 

“I've set up a little something in the guest room near our room. I'll help as best I can when she wakes up. I love you Harry, sleep well okay?” She says, heading up the stairs with Harry in tow. She nods to his room and continues to her own. As he sets Lily in the transfigured crib the weight of what this means for him settles onto his shoulders. Yet the smile on his lips doesn't fade, even after he finally falls asleep. 

\--

It takes two and a half weeks of vigorous searching to finally find Malfoy. And when he does it's unintentional. He's leaving a bookstore in Diagon Alley near the entrance of Knockturn Alley, when he hears what is undoubtedly Malfoys voice rising above the chatter of the usual Saturday crowd. He follows the sound to the opening of Knockturn, only to see Malfoy pushed up against the stone wall trying to shove what looks like a thief off of him. Harry reacts before he thinks and pulls the man off him, shoving him down the alleyway. The man falls to the ground but scrambles up and runs. 

“Thank you, Potter.” Malfoy says quietly, turning quickly to walk down the alley. Harry catches sight of his face and grabs Malfoys wrist suddenly, stopping him. 

“Are you okay, you look sick.” Harry asks just loud enough to be heard. He takes in Malfoys sunken cheeks and oddly blue parlor, the dark circles under his eyes and his dirty worn robe that falls around him in an odd fitting billow. 

“I'm fine, Potter. I need to go now. Thanks again.” Malfoy replies, avoiding eye contact. He sounds bone deep tired.

“Okay, I've been looking for you actually.” Harry says, he goes to continue but stops when Malfoys head snaps up and his eyes widen, shifting from side to side. 

“Why?” Malfoy asks suspiciously.

“Hermione told me you work with repairing magical buildings. I need help with Grimmauld place.” Harry says, choosing to gloss over his odd behavior for now. He supposes this is an awkward situation after all. He sees Malfoy physically deflate from his defensive pose. 

“And you want my help?” He asks, his hands coming up to the worn edges of his robe and rub against the fray.

“Yeah, I can pay of course.” He says, taking in Malfoys…..homely state. Malfoy seems to think it over for a minute before nodding slowly.

“I usually have to stay in the building I'm repairing too, is that okay?” Malfoy asks a little weirdly and Harry gets the idea that Malfoy seems awfully homeless. Harry mulls that over, a weird pit in his stomach before nodding. 

“I want to disclose to you before anything happens that I have a daughter now so the house needs to be repaired and safe.” Harry says, emphasizing the safe. Malfoy closes his eyes and falls back against the brick. Harry knits his eyebrows and purses his lips.

“You and Ginny must be proud.” Malfoy says with a wavering tone.

“Not that it's any of your business but we aren't together anymore.” Harry says. This whole conversation has him confused and on edge. Malfoy purses his lips into a tight little frown that makes Harry feel worse somehow. “So can you help or no?” 

Malfoy pauses for a minute then opens his eyes then raises his hand, “I can help. We can discuss payment once I’ve walked through and assessed the house.” 

Harry nods and shakes his hand. He hates how bony and thin it is. Malfoys skin seems papery. So unlike the soft rosy skin he remembers against his lips. He drops his hand and takes a small step back. He clears his throat. “That sounds fair. When can you start?” 

“Whenever, honestly.” Malfoy tucks his hands away into the folds of his cloak, like he could hear what Harry had thought about them. 

“Could you come now?” Harry asks gently, nodding away from where a couple of men were gathering to no doubt wait for Harry to leave to jump Malfoy again. Malfoy seems to notice them too and nods, pulling up his hood and following Harry out into Diagon Alley. 

Harry leads them to the apparition point then side-alongs Malfoy. They land wobbling on their feet in the front hall. Malfoy falls away from his arm and dry heaves, leaning bonelessly against the wall. 

“Yeah, it makes me nauseous too.” Harry attempts to sound reassuring. It takes Malfoy a full minute of being hunched over retching up nothing for Harry to confirm that Malfoy is definitely not okay. He Accios a glass from the kitchen then casts an Aguamenti. He hands the cup to Malfoy who takes it with shaky hands, he swallows a small sip. They stand together awkwardly while he slowly finishes the water. 

“Sorry. I've been unwell for a little while. That was the most refreshing Aguamenti I've ever tasted.” Malfoy says handing the cup back to Harry. He vanishes the cup back to the kitchen then helps Malfoy stand upright. 

“Thanks. I would have you come after you were better if I'd known.” Harry says knowing that this was definitely the best option for Malfoy. He was only going to get worse on his own. His cheeks heat up a little at the praise. 

“Okay, before we start the walkthrough, I’d like to ask some questions to start the profile.” Malfoy rubs his stomach with a frown. “Is there somewhere we can sit?” 

“Of course.” Harry leads them to the parlor where two plush sofas sit. They both cough a little at the swirl of dust that blooms in the air as they sit. Harry vanishes it quickly. Malfoy sits, rubbing his stomach gently for a moment before sitting back and pulling a tiny notebook and his wand from his pocket. Harry briefly remembers giving it back to him after his trial. 

“Okay first thing first, is Kreacher still here?” Malfoy asks, writing in his notebook with his wand.

“You know about Kreacher?” Harry asks, taken aback.

“Of course, this is my mother's ancestral home, after all.” Malfoy nods 

“Oh right...of course.” Harry's nods as well. “Yes he is.” 

Malfoy smiles and nods, writing more. “He still a cranky old elf?” 

“Oh most definitely.” Harry says leaning back against the sofa.

“Excellent. I wanted to get explicit permission before we began. I have to go through every room and all belongings to detect any hexes, curses, and potentially frayed spellwork. That means going through Sirius’ stuff. Obviously I'll be gentle and mindful for everything but I wanted you to know that.”

“I understand. I don't… I don't want anything to change but...but what good will the room be to me just sitting empty and untouched.” Harry swallows around the lump in his throat. 

“That's very adult of you, however, we can leave the room untouched for the most part, Harry. Cleaning it and checking spellwork can be mostly touchless, if you'd prefer.” Malfoy looks away awkwardly and Harry took the moment to really consider what he wanted. He’d had a while to think about it and he thinks he's mostly made peace with the fact that leaving the room would only serve to hurt him. 

“I think I'd like to leave some sort of legacy for Sirius...but I don't want to leave it the same.” Harry says, running a hand through his fringe.

“I understand. Next question, do you want me to only go over spellwork and remove dangerous objects or are hoping for more of an entire overhaul? Because to be frank, Potter, this house is a little….outdated...and ehem….dingy.” Malfoy says, scratching at his hair. Harry notices how unkempt it is, dirty and scraggly. Falling loose and longer than he'd ever seen it.

“I want to make this house a home, ultimately...but I don't know the first thing about that. I...am certainly not attached to the way it currently is. It's quite….dark.” Harry admits, rubbing at his neck and looking around the dingy, dark room. 

“Okay, so I can say this. As we change things, the house will either resist or welcome the changes.” Malfoy says moving to the edge of the sofa and rubbing a hand over the coffee table between them. “Being a blood ancestor means I was probably the right choice for a project of this magnitude. Do you have a budget? Spellwork is fine for most stuff, but furniture is best to be replaced rather than changed.”

Harry awkwardly rubs at his neck. “ I don't have any real...budget. It's sort of just however much it takes to make this place safe for Lily and I.” 

Malfoy falls back against the couch, his eyes screwed shut and a hand over his mouth. 

“Are you gonna be sick again?” Harry asks standing up, casting an Accio to summon the waste basket from the bathroom. Malfoy shakes his head but screws his fist tighter against his lips. Harry sets the wastebasket down in front of Malfoy. 

“I think we should wait until tomorrow to do the walkthrough.” Harry says shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. “You can stay here tonight and we can start early tomorrow, if you're feeling better?” 

Malfoy looks briefly like he wants to protest but nods anyway. 

“Okay. I can show you around real quick so you know where the essentials are then you should get some rest.” Harry helps him stand, actively ignoring how his hand wraps completely around his wrist with no trouble and a little overlap. He leads him down the hall to the bathroom, pointing it out then continues to the kitchen. 

“ Obviously help yourself to anything you want or need. Kreacher can get you just about anything, even some medicine if you need it.” Harry gestures around the space then points up the stairs. You can take any room on the first floor; they should be mostly empty guest rooms.  
Lily and I are staying at the burrow until it's safe here, so if need me floo-call there. Okay?” Harry asks, stepping away from Malfoy who looks pale. 

“Thanks. I'm going to get some rest, I think.” Malfoy says, starting up the stairs.

“Okay, good. I'm going to head out then. See ya tomorrow.” Harry makes his way to the floo then goes back to the burrow. He feels oddly sad about just how sick and tired Malfoy seemed. Hopefully tomorrow he’d be a little better.

\--

The next morning has Harry pacing anxiously. Unsure if 9 am was too early. Malfoy had seemed awfully tired. He waits until 9:15 before he starts worrying that this might be later than Malfoy had expected and he was keeping him waiting. He floos through and stands quietly, gauging the noise of the house. It seems very quiet minus the creaking that seems to simply exist in the boards of the house. 

He walks quietly to the kitchen deciding to make some breakfast while he waits. He absentmindedly hums a tune from Lily’s charmed mobile and starts gathering the ingredients. Thanking the powerful stasis charms on the pantry and fridge. He tries to remember the way Molly had bustled around when she cooked but he still fumbles his way around looking for the pans. He finally finds what he's looking for and starts on the eggs. He debates a full fry-up but if Malfoy’s been starving he doesn't want to make him sick so he settles on some fresh fruit and some scrambled eggs with some veggies. He’s just started on the fruit while the veggies and eggs cook when Malfoy walks in. He’s showered and combed his hair back. He looks significantly better. Harry shoots him a quick smile then focuses back on cutting the fruit. 

“Are there any veggies or fruits you don't like? Speak now or forever hold your peace.” Harry asks.

“I'm not fond of peppers or pineapple.” Malfoy says, chewing on his nails. 

“Well lucky you that I'm not either!” Harry says. “Good, I really didn't want to have to start over cause you have an allergy or something.” 

“Oh well actually I'm deathly allergic to apples.” Malfoy exclaims

“No you're not, you were always eating them at Hogwarts.” Harrys says with a wave of his hand. He mixes all the sliced fruit together then turns back to the hob to flip the eggs that are sizzling on the cast iron. He adds a pinch of salt, garlic salt, onion powder, and paprika, then turns off the heat. 

He lets them finish cooking on the cooling pan while he grabs plates and forks, setting them on the table. Then he sets the bowl of fruit down and grabs his pot holders to place the cast iron on. 

“Bon Appetit.” He says gesturing to the table. 

“You made breakfast.” Malfoys says, pulling out a chair and sitting.

“I'm not about to walk around this huge house on an empty stomach first thing in the morning, Malfoy.” Harry shakes his head. 

“I suppose not.” Malfoy says, grabbing a helping of the eggs first. Harry scoops a bit of each onto his plate. He stands up and grabs two glasses. 

“Water? Juice?” Harry calls to Malfoy from the sink.

“Water please.” 

Harry fills both glasses then settles back down, scarfing up his food then downing his water. He's finished before Malfoy even scoops his fruit onto his plate. All at once the awkwardness of their past catches up to him. He shuffles awkwardly, trying not to notice the way Malfoy's hair is bright and clean and the way it curls along to bottoms with its new length. 

“So you're feeling better?” Harry asks before noticing Malfoy has a mouthful of apple. “Sorry.” 

Malfoy quickly chews, swallowing earlier than he probably ought to. “ Yeah, Kreacher was able to give me some pepper-up potion and that really seemed to help.” 

“Good, I’m hoping you’ll do what you need to be comfortable here.” Harry nods before getting up and refilling his glass just for something to do. 

“ I did some diagnostics on the bedroom I slept in last night just to see where it was health wise and-” 

“Health wise?” Harry asks, confused.

“Yeah the health of the magic core.” Malfoy continues. “Every magical building has a core that the magic stems from and Grimmaulds' seems very strong albeit frayed and maybe...tired? It's sort of hard to describe since it's just feelings. This house has obviously been very empty for a long time and isn't anywhere close to its full potential so all the magic that was once spread out is now condensed? Almost? Basically our ultimate goal is going to be to spread the magic back out. Rooms that have existed here don't anymore, so we need to work on getting the house opened back up.” 

“So what's the goal today?” Harry asks nodding.

“Well today is going to be mostly surveying. Seeing what state the house is in, how cooperative it's going to be, and what kind of magic is woven into the core. Since this is a traditional pureblood home, I imagine a lot of nasty spellwork will be woven into the house. So today will be identifying and cataloging that kind of stuff so that I can work on unweaving it from the fabric of the core to make the house more welcoming. I imagine it’ll be some rough work. By the end of the day, if we have our basework done, I should be able to give you a time and money estimate.” 

“That sounds perfect. Are you finished eating?” Harry says gesturing toward Malfoys empty plate.

“Yes thank you, it was lovely.” Malfoy nods once.

Harry quickly washes the dishes then turns back to Malfoy. 

“Ready when you are.” He says rubbing his hands dry on the jeans he's wearing. 

“Okay. So first let me show you the diagnostic spells. We’ll be done a lot faster if we both cast.” Malfoy shows Harry the sweeping movement of his wand and teaches him the incantations necessary to detect and identify the spell work. 

“Alright so if you cast on that side of the kitchen and I start on this side, the fabric should become visible, then we can work on identifying the spellwork.” Malfoy walks to the far wall and Harry walks to the wall near the doorway. They cast against their respectful sides and a mesh like grid of golden strings interwoven with colored strings appears above the surfaces of the room. 

“Oh my god. It's beautiful.” Harry exclaims, stepping back from the wall. He looks around at the  
pulsing gold and admires the way it seems to breathe. “ I see why you called it fabric.” 

“ This is some of the most densely woven spellwork I’ve seen. Most likely it will be thinner in other rooms. My guess is that the core of the house is this kitchen space. Which likely means it's meant to be much larger. Which would make sense.” Malfoy spins in place, surveying the room. “ The blue lines are health spellwork, the green is luck or fortune spellwork and red will be your pureblood spell work. There's a lot less of it then I thought. The silver is going to be stuff you don't want to touch, gold is your base and silver is the support, so identify but don't alter.”

Harry nods, overwhelmed. He watches Malfoy pluck at the red strings. He turns to his wall and casts how Malfoy had shown him, seeing the blue lines glow and waver as he runs the diagnostic spell over them. He's gone over all the blue by the time Malfoy has finished the red, green and the silver. He's much slower than Malfoy it seems. 

“Okay so here's what we know. Everything but the red and a couple of the green seems to be beneficial and I would suggest keeping it. However if you'd like to start with just the basework and have the house add its own life lines as you live here we can do that.” Malfoy says, setting his notebook on the table, dropping the visibility of the spellwork.

“Life lines?” Harry asks

“That's what the colored lines are called, as stuff happens in the house it adds life lines or lines of magic that alter or influence the room. So...for example the first blue line you worked on. That was a fertility line. Someone was having a hard time conceiving a child and was obviously very upset by that so the house wove a fertility line into the spellwork, to help them have a child, most likely an heir. Possibly it was me even.” Malfoy shrugs. 

“How do you know all this, it's brilliant really.” Harry asks, pushing away from the kitchen island he was leaning on. 

Malfoys face drops a little. “ I was mostly alone in the Manor growing up so I did a lot of reading. I enjoyed watching the spellwork once I learnt how to see it.” 

“Right.” Harry says, feeling dumb for asking. “Which room should we do next?” 

“Probably the hallway. We want to see how the magic moves, to confirm this is the core.” 

\--

Harry is sweating and dead on his feet by the time they call it a night. He feels bad for pushing Malfoy that hard. If he's this tired no doubt Malfoy is near collapsing. But they had gotten through the whole house, even the cellar and attic. Harry collapses onto the sofa and Malfoy follows suit across from him. 

“Wow.” Harry says, nearly breathless. 

“Yeah, you can say that again.” Malfoy says, his eyes slipping closed. Harry takes the brief opportunity to run his eyes across Malfoys form. No doubt he was horribly hot in the baggy robes. He sees the bright flush on Malfoys cheeks and the ways his chest seems to heave under the cloak and decides he probably ought to get Malfoy something else to wear. He debates how to approach the topic without highlighting the distinct lack of things Malfoy has. He doesn't want to offend him after such a nice day of progress. 

“I didn't think it’d be so much work. I’ll bring some old clothes I was gonna throw out for us to wear so we don't ruin our everyday clothes.” Harry says, letting his eyes shut casually as well, in case Malfoy tried to read his body language. 

“ Not a bad idea. Once we start going through objects we’ll most likely get quite dusty.” Malfoy agrees after a poignant moment of pause.

“Alrighty. Have you got the timeline figured out yet? Or the costs?” Harry asks. 

“Well, I can try to have it done in a couple weeks but this is honestly some of the most intense spellwork I've seen, this is one of the oldest houses I’ve ever worked on. So it could be closer to a month. And cost is...well to be frank everyday is going to be like today. What would you think is fair for that?” Malfoy says, laying an arm over his eyes. 

Harry respects that Malfoy is letting him choose the price, and had honestly kind of been expecting it. Hermione had told him that Gringotts was all volunteer work. Malfoy probably didn't even know what it was worth. 

“100 galleons a day?” Harry says casually. He smiles when he hears Malfoy splutter from the other couch. 

“Potter, that's 5,000 galleons by the end of the month!” Malfoy says loudly.

“And? Is that not a fair exchange?” Harry asks, daring Malfoy to protest. 

“I...I suppose it is.” Malfoy says quietly. Leaning back against the couch, Malfoy looks stunned. 

“And of course anything you need while you're staying here.” Harry says. “ I imagine you’ve already retrieved your effects but if you need anything else kreacher will be happy to get it of course.” 

Malfoy nods lamely. “R-right.” 

"Well then…I'll leave you to it for the night. Same time tomorrow, Malfoy?" Harry sets his stack of gold onto the coffee table. Malfoy nods softly, staring at the gold from his spot on the dusty sofa. 

"Alrighty then….goodnight." Harry says lamely, scratching at the back of his neck. He waves awkwardly then steps through the floo. Hoping the image of a lone tear rolling down Malfoys cheek won't be seared into his brain forever. 

\--

It takes one week of awkward stunted conversation while they work for it to go wrong. Harry may or may not have been cataloguing all the small changes in Malfoy. The soft looking hair that implies he's purchased some nice hair products again. The fresh lemony scent that trails behind him and has Harry sniffing at the air like a dog. Malfoys put on weight again, and his skin, Harry secretly laments, is back to its beautiful rosy parlor. So he may or may not have been noticing these things when the idea that crumbles their delicate comradery, pops into his head. 

"Would you like to meet Lily?" Harry asks seemingly out of nowhere. 

Malfoy misses his step, stumbles into the wall, and bashes his hand against the door frame. His face goes from pained to hurt to sad to sorrowful to blank to a facetious sneer. 

"And why exactly is that something you think I'd want, Potter?" Malfoy stands back up right with crossed arms and a straight back. Harry recognizes it as defiance. 

"Oh...um cause Hermione said even if she's a baby she'll be recognizing spaces soon and I don't want her to get too used to the burrow...so with the first floor sorted I figured having her around would get her used to being here." Harry scratches at his neck with his wand, though it more slides than scratches against the sheen of sweat he seems to live in nowadays. 

He watches Malfoys jaw work as it clenches and unclenches for a moment. His eyes roll up toward the ceiling like he might cry. 

"Is Lily going to be a problem? Because if so then I'm not sure I trust that this place will be safe enough for us." Harry says defensively. 

"No you blithering idiot! Obviously your child isn't a problem. I'm just not a kid person is all." Malfoy rubs at his arms, seeming to finally notice the precarious string their business together is balancing on. 

"Really? Cause Hermione implied you might have a soft spot for ‘em." Harry says, folding his arms as well. 

Malfoy splutters for a moment. 

"And you presume Granger knows things like that about me? You lot don't know the first thing about me!" Malfoy clenches his wand until his knuckles are white.

"What is this all about?" Harry asks, this whole conversation is sitting under his skin uncomfortably. 

Malfoy closes his eyes tightly, his posture deflating. He brings a hand up to his eyes and sighs deeply. 

"If you must know, Potter. I'm just upset because I lost the chance to have a family of my own. Now let's finish up this room and be done for the day. I'm exhausted." Malfoy spins in place and makes to begin plucking at the red strings behind him again.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks, taking a step closer. "I'm sure you'll find a lovely witch-

Harry suddenly remembers their moment. The moment Malfoy and him have been dutifully ignoring. When Malfoy had kissed him against the brick wall of a slim alley way. Harry kissing him back. Harry apparating them back here, to Grimmauld, where they spent the night together only for Harry to panic and yell at him to leave once he woke from the afterglow. 

Harry rubs at the back of his neck. "Sorry." 

"It's not…..It's fine. It's not like I'll get the chance anyway, with me being who I am and all." Malfoy drops his hands from the wall but doesnt turn around. 

"Thats...that isn't true. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Harry rubs at the fraying fabric of his old t-shirt. 

"Anyone?" Malfoy says.

"I don't-" Harry cuts himself off and shuts his eyes. "It's not that I don't- well I-" 

"Stop. It's fine. You can bring her." Malfoy rubs at his face. "I think I'm done for the day, actually. Today can be 50 galleons." 

Harry watches him walk to the room he's been occupying. He watches him shut the door behind him and feels in the wards when Malfoy casts Locking charm after locking charm against the door. 

Harry sighs and rubs at his face. So much for that. He makes his way back to the first floor and sets 100 galleons on the counter top. He looks at it for a little while, wondering how that went so wrong. 

Walking to the floo, Harry feels off kilter. He'll bring Lily another time. 

\--

Making breakfast the next morning, Harry pulls all his best stops. He makes the bacon perfect, crispy and golden. Fresh blueberry muffins, hot and buttery. Eggs, perfect yolks and crackling whites. Fresh fruit, washed and juicy. He waits anxiously with everything under a stasis charm for Malfoy to come down. 

Harry gets the vibe that Malfoy is taking his sweet time when 9:30 rolls around with no sign of the other man. He makes some fresh squeezed orange juice then a pot of hot coffee, just to give himself something to do while he waits. He supposes Malfoys a coffee guy when he finally comes into the kitchen, sniffing at the scent of the fresh dark roast. 

“You made coffee?” Malfoy says before noticing the abundance of food on the table. 

“I made a lot of stuff, coffee indeed being one of them.” Harry sets the French press onto the table along with a mug. “You want any cream, sugar, milk….?” 

“No thank you.” Malfoy replies, pouring himself some. 

“I could have been making coffee this whole time if I’d known you liked it.” Harry says, sitting down.

Malfoy waves him off, blowing over the top of the mug to cool down the coffee inside. 

“I didn't bring Lily.” Harry says. He watches Malfoy sort of deflate against his chair, nodding. 

“I got the vibe that you weren’t ready for that and I understand. I don't want to make you uncomfortable and I don't want to make her uncomfortable so….another time.” Harry says, plating himself some food. 

Malfoy nods softly. “ I think I would like to meet her actually.” 

“Oh...really?” Harry asks, taken aback.

“ Yeah, I just got upset yesterday….because I was scared I’d fuck it up somehow…”

“Fuck it up? She's an infant, how bad could you possibly fuck that up?” Harry asks, digging into his eggs.

“Well....I don't know. But my anxiety had no trouble providing some colorful scenarios yesterday. I'm sorry for my behavior.” Malfoy takes a long sip of his coffee

“Today or tomorrow?” Harry asks.

“Pardon?” Malfoy asks, still sipping at his coffee.

“Would you like to meet her today or tomorrow?” Harry asks, his heart hammering weirdly in his chest. He doesn't know why but he wants Malfoy to like her.

“Oh..” Malfoy trails off, seeming to mull over his options as he finally digs into the food. He chews his bite then swallows. “ Today, I suppose.” 

Harry beams at him. “Alrighty, you keep eating while I go grab her.”

Harry scoots back from the table, the chair scraping the floor loudly. He makes his way to the floo and heads to the burrow. 

Walking from the floo to the kitchen, he calls for Molly. She looks up at him in confusion.

“Today’s the day!” Harry says excitedly. “My little baby gets her first field trip!” 

Molly hands him the bag they had prepped the night before then gently hands him Lily. 

“Good luck, Harry.” Molly says as he walks back to the floo. “ If you have any problems or need help, you know where I am!”

He waves awkwardly before hiking the bag up onto his shoulder. He holds Lily close to his chest, supporting her head as she looks up at him quietly. He smiles at her then floos back to Grimmauld. 

Harry hesitates briefly in the fireplace before stepping out and dusting them both off with a quick swish of his wand. Lily bristles at the movement, wiggling in her blankets. 

“ Okay time to get you comfy, love.” He murmurs to her. He sets the bag onto the coffee table and opens it. He unshrinks the crib they’d packed and puts the extra blanket over the wicker to make a soft, fuzzy bottom. He sets Lily onto the cushion and runs a finger briefly over her cheek, a soft smile on his lips. 

He casts the charms Molly taught him that will let him know if Lily needs him, then sets off to the kitchen.

He stops in the doorway and watches as Malfoy paces the length of the table, a hand clasped over his heart. Harry frowns briefly.

“Malfoy?” Harry calls softly. Malfoy jumps slightly.

“I didn't hear you floo in.” Malfoy replies, halting in place.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks, gesturing behind himself. “ I set her up in the parlor.” 

Malfoys hesitates then nods softly. 

Harry turns around and makes his way to her crib, trusting that Malfoy will follow.

Lily stares up at Harry quietly. 

“Oh.” Malfoy says from behind him. “Oh Merlin.”

“Malfoy, meet Lily.” Harry says, handing Lily a rattling toy. “Lily, meet Malfoy.” 

“Hello, you tiny tiny thing.” Malfoy whispers, saddling up to the other side of the crib.

Harry watches Malfoy as he smiles down at her, his eyes glossy.

“See you sap, you do like kids.” Harry whispers, not wanting to break this moment. His heart feels stupidly full.

“Harry….” Malfoy frowns and spins in place, facing his back to Harry.

“You okay?” Harry asks 

“Yes, we should get to work, it'll be a long day.” Malfoy says, walking out of the room.

Harry nods, turning to Lily. “Don't worry, he loved you. Even if the brute won't admit it.” 

Harry double checks his monitor charms then goes to the kitchen to clean up breakfast before starting the day. He's nearly finished when he notices 50 galleons sitting on the counter. He sighs but leaves them there. Stubborn git. 

He takes a moment to tidy the stack of coins then makes his way to where he hears Draco casting. Up two flights of stairs lands him at the doorway to what he supposes must be a ballroom of sorts. 

A long room with a wall of mirrors sits empty and grand. Malfoy stands against the far side of the room, a low stage glowing beneath the golden fabric of magic. The spell work is loose and barren here. The walls echo Harry's footsteps as he makes his way to Malfoy. He doesn't remember this room. 

“It’s working.” Malfoy says, his voice echoing along the stage of wood.

“What is?” Harry asks, stopping next to Malfoy.

“This room wasn’t here before. It’s existed in this home before but it's new again, see how the color of the walls are the same cream we put in the parlor?” Malfoy plucks at the only string of red in the room. “The house is not only accepting our changes, it's integrating them. We should start seeing more light colors, windows, things like that in the next few work days. The house might even start giving us stuff.”

“Stuff?” Harry spins, looking at the ceiling. He tries to picture what he'd want from the house and a nursery pops into his mind. An enchanted ceiling of stars at night that dims into a morning light. Light creamy colors and billowy curtains. A window overlooking the garden that's blooming with fresh spring fragrance as a soft breeze comes in through the cracked window. Lily, happy and content, laying amongst soft satiny blankets in a sturdy safe wooden bed. A room that could become her own as she grows and changes. He smiles and closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath he pictures what kind of life he'd like to live in this home. He pictures lily and him picking fresh vegetables from the garden, laughing around the kitchen as he fries them in too much butter. His eyes shoot open and he stops his train of thought in his tracks when Draco Malfoy pops into the image. Arms around Harry's waist and lily smiling from the table, laughing about something Malfoy said. A thick sweat breaks from Harry's forehead. 

“Yeah, stuff influenced by moods, conversations, desires...stuff like that mostly. Remember the fertility line?” Malfoy says, disarming the red string and watching it sizzle into nothing. 

“Desires? The house can read my thoughts?” Harry asks, a sliver of panic creeps into his heart making his throat feel tight. 

“Sort of, it can't like….read thoughts it more...hmm..it more...senses wants and needs. Like...for example, you have a nightmare and wake up sweaty, scared, and alone. The house might pick up those feelings and produce a soft lavender scent or maybe rain noises or a glass of water. Stuff like that. Of course, the nicer to the home you are and the longer you live here the more tailored the responses will become. Like, it might respond with all those but notice after you're calm that you didn't drink the water, so it might try tea, warm milk, or even a finger of brandy next time. It wants to learn about you and take care of you. So that you will learn about it and take care of it.” Malfoy scratches at his chin and admires the way the long windows seem to grow brighter with his explanation.

“Learn about the house? What’s there to know?” Harry asks, genuinely curious.

“Well that's for you to find out, though I’ve certainly begun to notice some things.” Malfoy laughs gently and Harry wishes it didn't make his heart skip. He wishes he didn't notice that Malfoy was back into perfectly tailored clothes that hugs his stronger looking body perfectly. That his hair is gleaming softly in the warm morning light coming from the windows. That the smell of lemons and smoky vanilla has been making Harry's knees weak. He's embarrassed to notice any of it. To desire it. He had hoped, all those months ago, that his desires would change. That he would change. He wanted to fit the mold given to him by his friends and families expectations and just once he had wanted to be what they wanted. Harry purses his lips. “For one I’ve noticed the house likes when you cook instead of having Kreacher do it. The kitchen gets brighter and little things change. “

Harry shakes his head gently to expel his train of thought. He forces himself to focus. “That's nice, I like that the house is coming around. That it wants me here.” 

“Probably since you brought...Lily...the house will really start snowballing on the effort to keep you here.” Malfoy turns to Harry. “Shall we move on to the next room?” 

“Of course.”

\--

Harrys insists on taking the weekend off after deciding he is in much need of a pub night. He briefly considers inviting Malfoy, but decides alcohol and Malfoy sound like a bad idea.

“So it's been alright?” Hermione asks, breaking the quiet tension that seems to surround their little booth in the corner. She shifts her eyes between Ron and Harry, stirring her drink with the silicone straw she keeps her bag.

“Just dive right in, whydontchya.” Ron says rolling his eyes and swigging his pint. 

“We both want to know and Harrys not dumb.” Hermione rolls her eyes back at him and crosses her arms.

Harry smiles gently at them and wonders if this might be the moment. He nods gently to let them know he's going to respond but hesitates a moment around his words. Should he just get it over with and tell them? Or should he give them the information piece by piece so as to not overwhelm them. Or should he shove these feelings deep into the pits of his heart and pretend they were never even here. He briefly remembers Ginny and decides it might be worth telling them, if it means he can find someone to be actually happy with. He hates that Malfoy flashes through his thoughts again. 

“Well...it's um...to be honest it's going great. The house is really coming along and I'm learning a lot. Malfoy knows what he's doing that's for sure.” Harry rubs at the stubble that's growing in and sighs. “I have to tell you guys something though.”

“Oh?” Ron says around a bite of chips.

“I...kind of… well so… I'm..not straight?” Harry says, cursing himself as it comes out posed as a question. “I mean. I slept with Malfoy.”

Hermione's eyes bug and Ron coughs, spitting bits of chip everywhere. He chokes around them for a second before swallowing a big gulp of his pint to wash down the fragments. 

“What?” Hermione asks gently, Ron still spluttering next to her.

“Well not like...recently. It was like...a few months ago, almost a year now actually.” Harry rubs at the back of his neck.

“What?” Ron echoes

“I...well, after his final hearing, when he lost Malfoy Manor. When Gin asked to take a break ‘cause of the tryouts for the Harpies. I...felt bad… so I went up to him and I was going to offer my condolences but we fought. Like...physically fought, he was really mad and I don't know... we took it outside then...he...kissed me, then one thing led to another and whatever.” Harry covers his eyes and red hot cheeks with his hands. “That's not the point though, the point is, I think I know why I wasn't happy with Gin.” 

“Harry...do you still like him?” Hermione asks. Ron groans gently and rubs at his own blushing face.

“I...think maybe yes.” Harry sighs and groans angrily, throwing his head back against the plush squeaky pleather of the booth. “It's complicated but he haunts 97 percent of my every waking thought so that's certainly clued me in.”

“I knew it.” Hermione says softly smiling behind her hand. “In sixth year...I wont say stalking cause I know you don't like it but you were...I mean Harry, you were obsessed with Malfoy.” 

“I was not!” Harry says defensively his face flushing hotter. Right when he thought he might survive this conversation. 

“Are you going to talk to him about it? I imagine you're feeling a lot of complicated emotions about it.” Hermione folds one hand over the other and leans forward. Harry prepares to be grilled alive. 

“I’ve...thought about it but I….I kind of panicked and tossed him out afterward and now I’m worried that’ll taint any potential I might have.” Harry sighs and deflates against his seat.

“Is it just a crush or could you see him being a life partner?” Hermione asks, Ron makes a strangled noise of distaste. 

“ I need another beer.” Ron says sliding out of the booth and heading toward the bar. 

“I haven't really tried to think about it but I’ve had some...domestic thoughts about him, yeah.” Harry says, laying his head against the table top. 

“Well, maybe you should consider it. Try picturing your future, your life, even Lily’s future and see if there's a place in it for him. Does it fill you with happiness and excitement?” Hermione cards her fingers through the hair at the crown of Harry's head. He pictures the same scene from before, cooking with Malfoy and Lily. He fleshes out the image, picturing the conversation, the tone, the feelings. He tries to imagine a swift image of a dream day. Breakfast, a walk in the garden, picking fresh produce for lunch, maybe a couple of hens for eggs and hives for honey and pollination. He pictures it all with Malfoy holding his hand and laughing in the sun with him, lily on Malfoys hip, smiling up at the sky, and his heart feels too full. Before he really has a grasp on what's happening he sobs against the table top. He lifts his arm and folds in front of his face, cocooning his face against the wood. 

“Good or bad?” Hermione asks gently.

“Both.” Harry replies between soft watery sobs. “I think I want him.” 

He lets himself cry for a moment then sucks in a deep breath, holding it in until it hurts.

Ron sets six shots onto the tabletop and Harry smiles up at him. He needs a carefree moment like this right now. 

\--

The following Monday, Harry is over an hour later than usual. He had paced, worried, committed, backed out, worried, committed again, then drank 3 cups of tea back to back before he could no longer convince Molly that he was normal. Flooing to Grimmauld he promptly sits on the sofa, catching his breath. Three cups of tea was too many. 

“Harry?” Malfoy calls, hurrying into the room. “ You're late, I was worried!” 

Harry wishes that that hadn't been exactly what he’d hoped to hear. He nods softly.

“I had too much tea, my stomach is roiling, oof.” Harry leans forward with his hands on his knees. 

“Oh...you already had breakfast, then?” Malfoy asks, sounding upset.

“No, just tea.” Harry replies. 

“Oh good...I um… I made breakfast. If you'd like some.” Malfoy chews on his nail and Harry smiles at the nervous gesture. 

“I’d love some, thanks.” Harry stands and follows behind Malfoy to the kitchen. Harry is surprised at the full spread of food along the kitchen island. 

“I...made a lot because I started then suddenly couldn't remember anything we’ve eaten over the last few weeks.” Malfoy gestures to the plates of food. “But there's no pineapple or peppers!” 

Harry laughs quietly and plates a heaping helping of as much as he can fit, then sits at the table. Malfoy follows suit. They quietly eat for a while before Harry works up the nerve to say anything. He silently debates waiting until after today's work which snowballs into considering if he should wait until the whole house is done, seeing as they haven't even started on objects yet. But he decided he ought to pluck up the courage and be done with it. 

“Malfoy I wanted to talk to you actually.” Harry says, setting his fork down. He watches as several emotions cross Malfoys features before a neutral expression lands. 

“Oh?” Malfoy asks quietly. 

“Yeah um...well there's no easy way to say it so I'm just gonna...say it.” Harry rubs at his neck. “First of all, I'm sorry I panicked and kicked you out after that night. I...wasn't ready to admit things to myself yet and I'm sorry you were the catalyst of it all. These last few weeks have really had me thinking about my future and...what I want out of it...for Lily and I.” 

Harry pauses and sighs. “I’m not being very clear but basically when I’ve been picturing my future, you’re a part of it and I don't want to be presumptive, like...this isn't a proposal or anything but...i don't know. I'm just trying to say I like like you but I'm horrible at words and feelings I guess.” 

Harry looks at Draco and tries to read his body language. He doesn't like what he sees. Draco sits straight with a pale face and a clenched jaw. 

“Sorry if I made it weird...God I knew I should have waited until tonight to say anything.” Harry tugs at his hair and sets his head against his hands. 

“ Harry, Lily is mine.” Draco says after a long moment of strained silence. Harry mulls the sentence over and tries to make it make sense. 

“What?” Harry asks, confusion and surprisingly anger, bubbles up into his throat.

“I…” Malfoy trails off and Harry is surprised to see tears in his eyes. “Lily is mine and never thought….I never thought I’d have to tell you.” 

Draco lets out a soft sob and covers his face with his hands. 

“After you kicked me out I got really sick, and my mother made a comment that freaked me out. She said she looked the same when she was pregnant with me. Pale and clammy and she couldn't eat without potions and she was sick. I...cast a spell to see...just cause….I was scared. Imagine my surprise when it lit up green. I kept it secret until I couldn't anymore and mother kicked me out...that was ...god I was 7 months before it showed. I didn't have any money, a home, anything. I couldn't...I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I was so scared and ashamed and and...you were with Ginny. I didn't want to….I didn't want to make you mad again. So when she came I...I gave her to you. I couldn't...I can't taint her. I can't give her a home like you can.” Draco explains through soft watery sobs. 

“When….when I first found you...you were still sick.” Harry says

“I...didn't give birth at mungos, I...I was too scared. I didn't start healing from it until Kreacher started getting me potions. It wasn't pepper up. It was nutrient and healing potions. I'm sorry I lied to you…” Draco scrapes his chair back from the table. He paces around the kitchen, scrubbing at his eyes.

"How is that even possible? Wait so Lily is literally mine?! Ours?" Harry's brain short circuits as he tries to make sense of this. His heart leaps around as he processes.

"I….the fertility line." Draco sobs harder against his hands, his face a bright red beneath his palms. 

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped!" Harry feels confusion and anger bubble up over the bone deep awe. Lily is actually his daughter. He has a daughter. A real blood relative. Lily was as much his daughter before as she is now...but, a blood relative. With Malfoy. 

"You just said it yourself, Harry! You weren't ready to admit anything and I couldn't be the one to force you...not like that. Not then." Malfoy puffs out a watery sigh then slumps back into his chair. 

Harry just stares dumbly with a slack jaw for a long long moment, running the thought through his mind over and over and over again. 

"Im sorry, Harry. I just...I was scared and a coward and...and you hated me. How could have expected me to react. I didn't know it was a possibility until after it was too late." Malfoy leans his head back over the top of the chair. "The fertility line...me being a blood heir...it was a recipe for disaster." 

Harry stares for a moment longer. 

"So you won't be a part of her life? Even now when I know?" Harry asks gently. He has a family with Draco. Harry's heart clenches in surprising excitement. 

"How could I?" Draco sighs again and looks back at Harry.

"Draco, I want you to be here. For both of us. I want to be a family." Harry admits freely. There's no room for denial or miscommunication right now. 

"You can't mean that, Harry. Im...I had a baby ! How fucking weird is that?!" Draco puts his head in his hands again. 

"You had our baby. Magic has been surprising me since the day I turned 11. I'm not about to start cursing that now." Harry feels his anger slip away as he accepts the truth. "Oh my god...do you think it could happen again? If we leave the fertility line?" 

Malfoy cracks a smile at that. "Perhaps. I'm not very familiar with the health magic lines."

"Malfoy….Draco….please stay. At least till we are done with the house but...hopefully after as well." Harry leans back against the stiff wood of the chair and feels it get comfier as he adjusts. 

Draco is quiet for a long moment. "Okay." 

Harry supposes Draco had made up his mind about the after part as well because when they stand up from the table, the room expands triumphantly into double its size, if not larger. Harry watches in awe as the room fizzles with magic. The life lines are exposed and contracting as they expand over the new surfaces. The magic integrating into the new space with ease and comfort. 

"I suppose we ought to finish the home up." Draco smiles across the table. 

Harry smiles back, a softness in his heart that he's never felt before blossoming into his bones. “Let's get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im already working on an Epilogue! Thanks for giving this a shot, I hope you liked it!


End file.
